


Only Friends

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are only friends... or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Only Friends  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 201  
>  **Summary:** Kirk and Spock are only friends... or are they?  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'friends' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

Captain Kirk perched on the edge of the command chair and watched silently as Spock tried to figure out what was keeping the Enterprise from proceeding any further. With the mantra _We are just friends_ ringing in his head he tried to ignore the pull and strain of his science officer’s shirt across his back but it was hard. Friends didn’t feel the way he did or at least they weren’t supposed to.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Any ideas, Mr. Spock?”

“It’s a net, Captain.” Spock didn’t take his eyes off the instruments in front of him as he answered. “If we try to go through it or around it we will be trapped.” 

“For what purpose?” 

“Unknown, Captain.” Spock raised his head and turned to face the captain. 

Kirk swallowed hard, he was unprepared for the unguarded look in Spock’s eyes. For a brief moment he would have sworn unbridled lust shimmered in their depths. But of course he knew he had to be mistaken. After all they were only friends. He slowly turned away, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t get his hopes up again. “Get us out of here, Mr. Chekov best possible speed.”


End file.
